Gangsta, Gangsta
Feeling lonely and neglected by his brother and Emma, Sean's drawn to car-loving, tough-talking Jay and his group of buddies. J.T.'s been spending more time with Paige and the popular kids, leaving Toby in the dark. Extended Overview Sean is flipping channels, and then calls Emma who isn't home. Tracker comes in kissing his new girlfriend Wendy. She goes on to get a drink, and Tracker asks about Emma. Sean looks sad, and tells him about Snake being sick so he hasn't been at her place for a month. Tracker tells him to "get a wild card". Sean calls again, and still no answer. Toby shows J.T. his pictures. J.T. isn't interested; he's just fascinated by Jay walking by as a tough guy, with girlfriend Alex by his side. In Sean is given back his assignment by Snake; telling him to use a spell check next time. Sean and Emma talk a bit, and he asks her out for that night. Emma is hesitant at first but then says yes. Sean sees Jay, Alex and Towerz robbing someone's locker. He comes to Emma at her locker and they talk sweet. Snake comes by and tells her he's going home; she must come straight home because Spike is stuck at the salon. Their plans are canceled/rescheduled, and Sean is annoyed, saying "ever heard of babysitters?" Toby watches J.T. flirt with Paige, and wonders aloud to Kendra, if he remembers he's staying at his place tonight. Sean hangs out with Jay and Alex; watching their stealing from a vending machine. In he is called out by Mr Raditch. He knows about the incident, and talks about it, saying he's trying to get to the bottom of it. Sean argues that he isn't there, and Mr Raditch says "I'm watching you". Sean goes back out with the guys, and tells them about it. Jay mocks him and they end up fighting. Mr Armstrong breaks it up. Jay rationalizes that it took place off school property, and Sean tells him to stop talking to him. Sean tells him that he has a record, and Jay pretty much knew about it. Jay goes in first. J.T. has a dream about Liberty serving him drinks and her clothes falling off. Toby wakes him up, and he pulls the covers up around him. Toby figures it out, and laughs a bit. He then says it's time for school, and they're having lunch with the cool kids. J.T. says Toby will not be joining them, and he says he will, unless J.T wants them to know about his wet dream. Sean watches Jay and the Towerz show him tricks on stealing stuff. At lunch, J.T. leaves Toby out, and so Toby reveals to them J.T's dream. Hazel asks to change the topic, Paige wants to know more "juicy gossip". Sean joins Emma in cleaning up litter in the ravine. Jay gives him a hard time, and Emma suggests they work together in a certain area. Emma thanks Sean for helping, even though it may not be his ideal lunch hour fun. They start kissing, until Kendra catches them. Emma runs, saying she doesn't want anyone else seeing them. After, on their way to Emma tells Sean she'll see him, and he doesn't respond. Sean explodes on all the ways they don't have fun anymore, and says at least Jay and them are fun. Emma says "fine" and they part. Sean joins Jay later, distracting the janitors so they can sneak around. Sean steals Snake's computer. They put it in their car, and Emma sees. She asks to talk to Sean, and Sean says no. Jay says he's interested in hearing it, and Sean says nothing to her wanting to work things out. J.T. walks by Toby and says "how could you do that?" Toby says he's been treating him like a loser. J.T. says he's his friend, they're his friends, but they can't be friends with them. Emma sees Snake, who's upset about his laptop being gone. Emma sees Sean in the distance, as Snake is lamenting about chemo making him stupid, and says "maybe it's not the chemo". Gallery 3-6-4.jpg 3-6-3.jpg 3-6-2.jpg 3-6.jpg Trivia *First appearance of Alex *Second appearance of Jay *First appearance of Towerz *This episode title is named after the song by N.W.A.